Un amanecer Oscuro (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Escapando de su mundo solo con la intención de vivir una vida tranquila en otro intentando olvidar un pasado tormentoso, pero la calma nunca dura, enfrentara a varios obstáculos para intentar alcanzar lo que tanto quiere ¿Sera capaz de lograrlo?, Mundo Marvel/DC comic. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí hay otra historia que e tenido en mi cabeza dando vueltas por mi cabeza, al ver el tráiler de la tercera película de los Averngers me emocione y decidí hacer esto, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1:**

New York una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo o al menos eso era antes ya que se entraba devastada, solo unos pocos edificios se mantenían de pie, las calles estaban bacías, ni un alma se veía a la distancia, avía varios puntos de la ciudad donde avía incendio y edificios que estaban a punto de caer, en el centro de la ciudad vemos el Gran edificio Stark destrozada y en pésimas condiciones.

Frente al gran edificio vemos a un hombre rubio de ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, en su cara tenía tres marcas de cada lado del rostro teniendo la apariencia de bigotes de gato, el bestia un traje/armadura de batalla, teniendo placas metálicas de colar naranja, en si espalda traía un espada samurái siendo el mango negro, finalmente lo más destacable era la imagen que tenía en el pecho, siendo una nube roja. _**(Armadura de Deathstroke)**_

El rubio con cansancio mira detrás de el donde se encontraban las personas que querían detenerlo, siendo la resistencia como se hacían llamar, siendo los sobrevivientes de los dos grupos de súper héroes más conocidos siendo la liga de la justicia, los vengadores y otros tantos héroes que se unieron contra el.

"Esto se acaba aquí Naruto, ya has causado mucho daño, debes ser detenido" hablo capitán América dando un paso al frente con su confiable escudo estaba bastante lastimado pero listo para la pelea, a su lado Super man aterrizo para ver a su oponente.

"Desearía que esto terminara de otra manera pero este es el resultado de tus acciones" dijo el hombre se acero con sus ojos brillando en rojo listo para la pelea, todos los Héroes e incluso algunos villanos que se unieron para combatir un enemigo en común se prepararon.

El shinobi se mantuvo estoico para luego mirar el cielo donde se avecinaba una tormenta, los rayos comenzaron a caer a su alrededor con fuerza, pronto comenzó a llover con fuerza.

"Todos unidos para morir eee, los héroes mas grandes de todos los tiempo, los X-men, los Vengadores, La liga de la Justicia y otros tantos que me quieren muerto" dijo con una seca y sin emociones, el poco a poco fue rodeado por un aura completamente oscura, "Les advertí que no se metieran en mi camino, yo solo quería un mundo mejor para ella…"

"No fue nuestra culpa que ella allá muerto…" trato de hablar el capitan América.

"Cállate Rogers tu sabes muy bien que paso…" mirando a su oponentes apretó los puños para caminar asia ellos, todos al verlo acercarse se tensaron.

"¡Atentos, recuerden si tienes la oportunidad mátenlo" Grito una rubia cubierto de un aura brillante, capitana marvel junto a Super girl volaron contra el rubio solo para atravesarlo como si fuera un fantasma, naruto sin perder tiempo tomo la capa de Super girl para arrojarla a capitana marvel, ambas estrellándose una contra la otra volaron contra un edificio destruyéndolo.

Todos la resistencia corrió o voló viniendo asía el, aunque algunos héroes no les gustara debían dejar sus idealismo de lado y tirar a matar, naruto permaneció de pie mirando todo con seriedad, en cámara lenta vio Quicksilver y Flash que veían hacia el usando sus súper velocidad para acertarle un golpe, varias balas de diferentes armas se acercaban asía el, el shibobi extendió sus brazos para sonreír con locura.

" **¡SHINRA-TENSEI!"** todo a su alrededor salió volando todos los ataques y proyectiles que venían asía el fueron rechazados también llevándose a varios héroes, pero estos con rapidez se recompusieron para ir de nuevo contra el rubio, las personas con rapidez prepararos sus armas o poderes para atacar con todo.

Naruto miro con seriedad como era rodeado y todos corrían asía el, tomando el mango de su espada se preparo para la pelea, en cámara lenta vemos a varios héroes desde el cielo venían contra el, y los que no podían volar corrieron asía, la pelea decisiva iba a comenzar siendo naruto contra todo el mundo.

 **10 Años atrás:**

En un callejón en el medio de una ciudad concurrida vemos como un extraño evento sucedía, siendo como poco a poco la realidad se desgarraba abriéndose un portal de donde sale un adolecente de 17 moribundo, en sus manos cargaba una espada bañada en sangre, solo vestía unos pantalones oscuros, levantando la visto vemos sus ojos rojos con diferentes patrones en cada uno que poco a poco cambiaron para volver a ser azules con la pupila rasgada.

"Mierda… al parecer funciono" levantándose como pudo mira sus manos donde tenía en la palma izquierda una media luna oscura y su palma derecha una marca de un sol, una vez de pie saco de su bolsillo un pergamino, abriéndolo coloco su espada sobre el papel que desapareció en un estallido de humo.

Mirando cómo la gente pasaba frente al callejos sin darle menor importancia, incluso algunos lo vieron pero no le tomaron importancia, suspirando con cansancio fue rodeado por un aura roja que lo curo poco a poco una vez curado se puso de pie para mirar la salida del callejon.

" **Ahora que chico"** pregunto una voz profunda y oscura en su mente, el rubio solo camino fuera del callejón para poner una cara seria sola para luego sonreír con alegría.

"Vivir kurama"

 **Y bueno este es una historia que me intereso hacer, ya que esta será diferente a mis otras historia siendo un poco más oscura e interesante ya que planeo meter tanto el universo marvel como de DC comic, si será difícil pero no imposible, díganme en los comentarios sus opiniones, si la historia es aceptada la seguiré haciendo, si veo que no consigue la aceptación de ustedes simplemente la dejare, sin mas chuaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá este es el segundo cap, en este estableceré los pilares de la historia y gracias por los comentarios y apoyo, aunque no tuvo un gran comienzo yo la seguiré y veré va encaminada la historia, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare. Y bueno sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 2:**

 _Su padre siempre quiso un arma, una que no le tema a la muerte y que este dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bien de la aldea, incluso que este dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier amenaza._

 _Yo fui el primer hijo de la relación amorosa entre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y jinchuriki actual del zorro de las nueve colas, al cumplir cuatro años demostré mi potencial como shinobi al despertar mi chakra y manifestarlo físicamente, mi padre al ver esto me entreno, dia y noche hasta cumplir 5 mi padre me entreno con dureza, mi madre se opuso ya que era solo un niño, pero al saber de su segundo embarazo perdió el interés en mi y se concentro mas en su segundo embarazo._

 _Minato nunca se contuvo a la hora de pelear contra mi a la hora de entrenar, yo siempre di lo máximo de mi pero según mi padre nunca fue suficiente, el como regalo de cumpleaños para mi sexto año de vida me izo gennin y me mando a mi primera misión oficial en solitario._

 _Yo estaba contento por fin mi padre me miraba con orgullo se sentía bien consigo mismo, justo unos días antes de que fuera de misión mi hermanita Natsumi nació, mi madre alegre me la presento y me permitió cargarla, yo estaba indeciso pero al ver a la pequeña sentí una calidez en mi corazón, desde ese día jure que yo la protegería y siempre velaría por ella para que nada le pasara._

 _Esa misma noche me fui de misión en el país del rayo, la misión era simple revisar varios puntos del límite entre las tierras del país del rayo, el país del agua y finalmente la tierra del fuego, corrió durante horas cuando por fin llego._

 _Caminando con cautela llego a mi destino, era un prado basto grande donde soplaba el viento con tranquilidad, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal, pero por reflejo salte esquivando varios kunai y shuriken, con miedo vi como era rodeado por varios shinobis de Kumo._

" _Shinobi de Konoha, estas invadiendo terrenos de kumo, esto es traición al tratado entre ambas aldeas" gruño el que parecía el capitán del escuadrón, naruto tratando de mantener la calma pensó en una solución, esto podía desatar una guerra._

 _(Recuerda siempre la protección de la aldea es primero, debes hacer lo que sea para evitar que sea perjudicada aunque eso implique mancharte las manos con sangre) recordó las palabras sombrías de su padre, la imagen de su madre con su hermana vinieron a su mente, si la guerra estallaba ellas serian heridas o incluso en peligro de muerte, bajando la mirada tomo el mango de su espada._

 _ **Prov normal:**_

" _Nadie saldrá de aquí" susurro naruto bajo la mirada confusa de los shinobis de kumo, con un destello escuro en sus ojos naruto salto contra ellos. Pasando las horas llego de nuevo a la aldea, sin importar que sea pleno día corrió asía la torre hokage, quien ya lo esperaba sentado en su silla en su oficina._

" _Reporte" hablo aparentemente a la nada minato, pero frente a su escritorio apareció su hijo mayor cubierto de sangre y barias armas clavadas en el, pero el padre no se vio afectado por la imagen._

" _Han sido eliminados los testigos que podrían ser un problema para la aldea" dijo naruto en un tono sombrío con la mirada gacha, su padre se levanto para mirar por la ventana donde toda la aldea era visible._

" _Bien naruto, continuaremos tu entrenamiento mañana para los exámenes Chunnin que es en dos meces, debes salir ganador en todos los combates y demostrar que la aldea de la Hoja está en su máximo apogeo en su fuerza militar entendido" hablo con total seriedad y falta de emociones._

" _Hai Hokage-sama" susurro de nuevo tratando de no perder la consciencia por la falta de sangre y el estar exhausto._

" _Muy bien retírate, ve a casa a lavarte y esperar que el chakra de la bestia cure tus heridas" diciendo eso su hijo desapareció de su oficina, justo en ese momento apareció Kushina con su hija de solo unos dia de nacida en brazos._

" _Hola mina-kun, vinimos a visitarte" dijo sonriente acercándose a su esposo para besarlo, "Como fue la primera misión de naruto-chan, seguro debe estar molesto por hacer tontas misiones de clace D, pero es una lastima que no pude despedirme de el anoche para desearle suerte" se lamento la mujer acurrucando a su hija que estaba durmiendo._

" _Si lo mande a hacer algunas cosas simples no te preocupes" mintió su esposo que le tomo de la mano en forma tranquilizadora._

" _Sabes que no me gusta que sea tan rápido ya un gennin, el debería de disfrutar su infancia y ser un niño normal" se lamento ella de dejar a su esposo que dejara ser un ninja tan pronto a su hijo._

" _Si lo se pero no te preocupes el es fuerte, además me pidió ser un shinobi y no pude negarme"_

" _Aun haci no me gusta, Naruto y Naruko son la mas importante en mi vida" declaro con amor girando con su hija en brazos despertándola, la pequeña rio al ver su madre tan alegre, sin embargo minato le lanzo una mala mirada._

" _Oye y yo?" pregunto de forma dramática._

" _Tu pues en segundo lugar después de mis hijos claro" dijo de forma seria, para luego reírse contagiando la alegría a su esposo que también reía, luego de unos minutos ella de retiro con su hija, una vez que se fueron minato tomo una expresión seria._

" _Por esto es lo que peleamos y asemos cosas por la que las personas nos catalogarían como monstruos, yo pelee en la guerra por mi aldea y Kushina, dime tu por quien estas dispuesto a mancharte las manos con sangre para que tengan una vida larga y feliz" del techo cayo naruto que estuvo todo el tiempo de la conversación, el lloraba ya que siempre pensó que su madre nunca le tenia en cuenta, pero lo que acababa de decir izo que su corazón se sintiera una agradable calidez._

" _Por Kaa-chan y naruko-chan estoy dispuesto a todo" hablo con un tono oscuro sabiendo que lo que decía no era un juego, padre e hijo se miraron mutuamente en la oficina Hokage, Minato levantándose camino asía la puerta seguido de su hijo._

#####################

En un edificio en unas de las ciudades más caóticas tal vez del país, vemos a un rubio de 16 años recostado en la cama despertando de golpe, sudando se levanto de la cama, su departamento era simple, una habitación para dormir una cocina, baño, sala de estar y una cocina, caminando por el departamento fue al baño para lavarse la cara.

"¿Por qué sigo soñando con esos recuerdos de mierda?" gruño mirando su reflejo por el espejo suspiro cansado al como sus ojos con su sharingan activo, calmándose ambos ojos volvieron a la normalidad azules con la pupila rasgada.

Ya avía pasado un mes desde que llego a este mundo, aprender el idioma fue difícil pero no imposible, repartiendo clones por todos lados consiguió bastante informacion interesante, este mundo llenos de 'Héroes' y 'villanos' debía decir que inquietaba un poco personas como Super-man o Thor, llamados dioses por las personas de este mundo, pero para el solo eran seres con un gran poder pero lo usaban de forma incorrecta.

Mas el hombre de acero de Kripton que otros ya que su moralidad lo segaba de ver como el mundo era un desastre, su supuesta bondad de no matar a los enemigos con quienes combatía para luego encerrarlos para que estos escaparan era una estupidez, todos lo héroes de este mundo eran demasiado idealistas a su parecer, pero tal vez lo que mas le irritaba era que las personas con poderes que si tenían el valor para hacer lo que debería eran mal vista por los demás.

Pero el no se metería en medio de todo esto, el vino a este mundo a ser una mejor persona y evitar el derramar sangre, pensaba estudiar tal vez medicina o algo haci, tenía experiencia en el área médica, sería buena salvar vidas en vez de eliminarlas.

Saliendo de su apartamento salió a caminar, tenía varios clones con henge en barios lugares que trabajaban, el dinero no le era un problema, caminando asta un parque vio como un sujeto robaba el bolso a una mujer, el podría intervenir pero el sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero viendo la desesperación en el rostro de la mujer, en un movimiento de su mano una onda de viento derribo al sujeto, acercándose tomo el bolso y camino asía la mujer.

"¡Cuidado!" grito la mujer al ver la ladrón acercarse a su espalda para apuñalarlo, naruto inconscientemente lo tomo de la muñeca para romperla, tomando el cuchillo que le pertenecía al sujeto mando un corte a su cuello, todo se volvió cámara lenta cuando alguien de rojo tomo su muñeca, naruto por instinto soltó al ladrón herido para lanzar una patada que el que lo tomo de la muñeca no pudo esquivar, con fuerza el sujeto de rojo salió volando asía atrás cayendo de espaldas.

"Oye tranquilo viejo" gruño el hombre caído, naruto al instante lo reconoció era Flash un meta-humano de velocidad incomparable, el ex shinobi un tanto nervioso por llamar la atención le dio el bolso a la mujer para salir corriendo de hay, "Donde crees que vas" apareciendo frente a el hombre de rojo lo intercepto.

"No quiero pelear" dijo el shinobi retrocediendo, pero con lentitud puso su mano en un sello en su muñeca, el héroe lo miro con desconfianza, naruto con rapidez invoco bombas de humo para estrellarlas al suelo, levantando una cortina de humo, Flash con rapidez corrió entre el humo, esparciendo el humo vio que ya no estaba.

"Oh vamos otro batman" gruño el heroe, en ese momento el fue derribado por una patada en la espalda, pero con rapidez se recompuso, levantándose miro al adolecente que se puso en posición de pelea, "Que bajo atacar por la espalda" dijo con molestia el heroe.

"Yo no sigo tus reglas, en una pelea cualquier medio es necesario para ganar" dijo naruto con una cara impasible, el héroe con rapidez ataco, corriendo alrededor de el lanzo barios golpes que dio de lleno al rubio, pero el no se movió de su lugar, "Débil" tomando el puño del héroe en un movimiento rápido le dio un potente derechazo que mando a volar a Flash contra un edificio, "Tienes la velocidad pero no la fuerza y con estos ojos pocas cosas son lo que no puedo ver" caminando a Flash levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos rojos con tomoes negros que giraban con ferocidad.

"Me sorprendiste pero que tal si aumentamos el nivel de velocidad" desapareciendo en un destello de velocidad, naruto luego sintió mas de decenas de golpes en su cuerpo, apareciendo frente a el Flash le dio un poderoso gancho que elevo a naruto unos metros, en ese segundo el Héroe corrió con toda la velocidad para dar la vuelta la ciudad en su solo instante tomo potencia dando el golpe final al rubio, que recibió un duro golpe en el rostro, volando por una cuadra completa atravesando paredes y oficinas para finalmente caer en un callejón.

"Wow si ya estoy con todo" dijo flash apareciendo frente al rubio que este poco a poco se levanto, una vez de pie se trono el cuello como si nada, levantando la vista miro con una sonrisa oscura al Héroe.

"Pocos me han podido dar un golpe, pero no te creas que has ganado" poco a poco una aura burbujeante roja lo cubrió tomando forma, la aura formo un par de orejas y una gran cola, las marcas del rubio se volvieron más remarcadas y sus dientes crecieron formando colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

(Un mutante pero no es nada parecido a lo que e visto antes…) discretamente mando una señal de auxilio a la Atalaya presionando un botón en la parte trasera de su cabeza de su traje, con precaución el héroe uso su velocidad para lanzar varios golpes pero todos estos eran atrapados y bloqueados sin problemas por el adolecente, siendo atrapados por uno de sus brazos fue lanzado contra un contenedor de basura, adolorido se levanto para mirar como el chico se acercaba a el, (Y pensar que solo vine para visitar Batman) de pie se preparo de seguir con la pelea.

Naruto lo miro con calma, cuando a iba a irse del lugar fue rodeado por una extraña burbuja de energía verde, con curiosidad miro asía arriba donde un hombre de color estaba con un traje de negro y verde, el hombre era rodeado por un aura verde, bajando se puso a la par de Flash.

"Vencido por un niño" dijo con burla a su compañero que lo miro con una sonrisa.

"Sabes no es necesario ser un ingrato, además el niño es fuerte" tomando aire serio los dos miraron su prisionero que toco el campo de energía que lo rodeaba.

"No quiero pelear pero si siguen con su tontería de querer detenerme me veré obligado a pelear enserio" dijo con seriedad mirando a ambos con una mirada helada.

"Grandes palabras chico pero te llevaremos a un interrogatorio y veremos que hacer contigo…" dijo Hal Jordan pero este fue interrumpido cuando su campo fue destruido y docenas de armas como cuchillos vinieron asía el y su compañero, formando un escudo evito el salir herido, las cuchillas cayeron a su alrededor, pero notaron que el chico ya no estaba.

Pero fueron sorprendido al ver como desde arriba de ellos bajaban mas de 10 copias del mismo adolecente con quien estaban peleando, linterna verde formando una pared de ladrillos la mando a aplastar a los rubios, extrañamente todos estallaron en un estallido de humo.

" **Konoha Senpuu"** una de las cuchillas se transformo en el chico que le dio una dura patada en el mentón al linterna que se elevo en el cielo, apareciendo detrás de el naruto invoco cadenas oscuras que salieron de su espalda y rodeo a su oponente para luego descender a gran velocidad en un torbellino, cuando iban a estrellarse fueron de nuevo levantados por un tornado creado por un flash que corría en círculos asiendo que el tornado crezca, gruñendo naruto usando sus cadenas tomo al linterna para lanzarlo con fuerza a un edificio a su lado, asiendo posiciones de manos lanzo una gran bola de fuego en el medio del tornado asiendo que este se incendiara.

El héroe de rojo con rapidez salió del tornado asiendo que este poco a poco desapareciera, "En serio que sigue atraer meteoros del cielo" se quejo el meta humano con cansancio, naruto callo de nuevo al suelo mirando como el linterna salía del edifico en ruinas, el shinobi miro su situación con cuidado, concentrándose aumento a la segunda cola.

Linterna verde formando vigas con su anillo las lanzo al shinobi que esquivo con facilidad, pero no conto con el ataque de flash que lo golpeaba cada mili segundo, gruñendo con ira izo crecer sus manos de chakra atrapando a los dos héroes con fuerza estrello a ambos en el suelo. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta del pánico entre la gente al ver a los Héroes ser aplastados de esta manera.

Suspirando dejo caer su capa de chakra, vio que sus oponentes inconscientes decidió irce antes que mas llegaran, subiendo por el edificio salto entre ellos pero de pronto sintió un golpe demoledor en la cara que lo izo volar cientos de metros para estrellarse con varios edificios atravesándolos, cayendo en el padimento gruño de dolor, la gente a su alrededor huyo al verlo, levantándose escucho pasos frente a el, levantando la vista los vio.

Los tres representantes de la Liga de la Justicia, siendo los tres fundadores de esta, Batman, Super man y la mujer maravilla, poniéndose de pie suspiro cansado, con dolor se sostuvo la mandíbula, sin duda la fuerza del kriptoniano era algo de elogiar.

"Solo es un niño están seguros que de esto fue la llamada de emergencia" dijo la mujer del grupo con duda, los otros dos solo se miraron con seriedad.

"Pudo vencer a Flash y Linterna Verde, no es una amenaza menor" hablo con su voz seca el caballero de la noche.

"Ya les dije no quiero problemas" hablo naruto con seriedad, sin miedo dio un paso al frente para hacerle frente de ser necesario.

"Entonces acompáñanos a que tengamos una charla tranquila, o nos veremos obligados a llevarte" advirtió el hombre de acero con confianza, sin embargo naruto invoco su espada, siguiendo su ejemplo la mujer del amazona saco su espada y escudo.

"No, no iré a ninguna parte, pero si están dispuestos a pelear entonces vámonos a otro lado" con esas palabras el shinobi corrió a gran velocidad lejos de la ciudad, los héroes confusos lo siguieron volando en el caso de dos y una subiendo a su moto para seguirles el rastro, corriendo unos minutos llegaron a un basto bosque lejos de la ciudad, deteniéndose el shinobi miro a sus oponentes, "Aquí no aremos daño a nadie"

"Veo que no eres una mala persona, podíamos evitarnos una pelea innecesaria si solo nos acompañas" ofresio el hombre de acero, solo para que el adolecente suspirara con cansancio.

"Esa confianza te costara la vida algún día Super-man…" cuestiono el joven, pronto sus ojos se endurecieron, "…ustedes se consideran héroes, cuando solo son personas que buscan la aceptación de las personas o solo llenar un vacio en si mismos…" esas palabras molestaron a las tres que estaban frente a el.

"Tu que sabes de ser un Héroe solo eres un mocoso" gruño la mujer siendo insultada por un mocoso.

"Ustedes son segados por sus principios…" gruño naruto sintiendo ira, el disperso clones ni bien llego a este mundo recolectando información y lo que descubrió fue algo que lo molesto, "Dime caballero de la noche, cuantas vidas a perjudicado tus enemigos como El Joker, Bein, el pingüino y otros mas en todos este tiempo, tu solo los derrotas para encerrarlos y luego que, escapan para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez…" Bat-man ocultaba bien sus emociones pero por dentro sintió molestia por lo que dijo, "Ustedes no son héroes…" finalizo naruto.

"Ya basta! Vendrás con nosotros quieras o no" volando asía el Wonder woman lanzo un corte con su espada, que naruto bloqueo, ambos se vieron en una pelea con espadas donde el rubio llevaba la ventaja, pero naruto se sorprendió al ver que en un estallido de velocidad la mujer soltó sus armas para golpear sus brazaletes creando una gran onda expansiva, que izo retroceder a naruto, aterrizando en el suelo atrapo barias armas que eran como mini murciélagos, con aburrimiento las sostuvo.

"Es tod…" no pudo terminar ya que estas explotaron mandándolo a volar por las aires.

"No, no es todo" el caballero de la noche corrió asía donde estaba el shinobi, ambos se vieron en una pela a puños donde el rubio tenia que admitir que era bueno, para no tener algún poder tiene un muy buena técnica de lucha, batman con habilidad saco de cinturón unas nudilleras que despedían electricidad, colocándoselas se lanzo de nuevo golpeando con éxito al rubio que fue electrocutado.

"Eso no será suficiente" tomando de los hombros al caballero de la noche le dio un fuerte cabezazo separándose de el, pero no vio que las nudilleras estaban pegadas en su estomago, "Oh hijo de…" sin poder terminar una descarga mucho mayor recorrió su cuerpo, pasando los minutos se detuvo, liberando humo naruto cayo de rodillas, gruñendo se saco esas cosas.

Parándose tomo su espada para lanzarse a máxima velocidad contra el heroe de negro, cuando lanzo una estocada esta fue detenida por el hombre de acero, naruto con fuerza dio un poderoso derechazo en el rostro del héroe con capa roja, pero este lo atrapo de la muñeca, usando todas sus fuerzas intento liberarse pero fue inútil.

"Ríndete" dijo con seriedad el hombre de acero, pero solo vio la sonrisa burlona del rubio que tubo un cambio en su aspecto, marcas naranjas nacieron en sus parpados y sus ojos cambiaron a ser amarrillos con la pupila en forma de signo menos _**(Modo sennin)**_

"Te advertí que tu confianza era tu perdición" tomando la muñeca de superman la torció para luego darle una poderosa patada que mando a volar al héroe, todos se sorprendieron por tal acción, sobre ellos se encontraba un helicóptero de un noticiero.

"Esto es increíble un nuevo villano que esta asiendo frente a los tres mayores héroes del mundo, aun no tenemos mucha información de el pero lo mantendremos al tanto de todo lo sucedido… baja aremos un acercamiento" hablo una joven periodista de 20 años que estaba emocionada por lo que veía, en cuento a su camarógrafo y piloto la miraron con duda y miedo.

"Está segura, después de todo podríamos encontrarnos en fuego cruzado" pregunto con duda su compañero de trabajo.

"Nada de eso ahora enfoca la cámara, quiero saber quién es el nuevo villano" siguiendo lo encomendado bajaron mas el helicóptero, la pelea entre ellos continuaba, el shinobi estaba siendo azotado contra el suelo por el hombre de acero pero de una patada lo alejo, pero tubo que saltar para evitar un corte de la mujer, esquivando con agilidad dio una patada baja derribándola tomando su espada iba a dar el corte pero fue atropellado por la moto del hombre murciégalo.

Tomando aire se levanto, saco una kunai de tres puntos de su sello, tomándola la arrojo al cielo, asiendo sellos de manos la kunai se multiplico en cientos, batman y Wonder woman esquivaron sin problemas, en cambio superman solo permaneció parado sin sentir las armas caer sobre que rebotaban al contacto.

"No quería llegar a esto pero…" tomando su espada esta fue cubierta de electricidad, levantando la mirada estos cambiaron, sus ojos ahora rojos tenían diferentes patrones en cada ojo, siendo el derecho un circulo de cuatro puntas y el izquierdo era una especie de shuriken con tres puntas con la punta curva formando un circulo _ **(mangekyo derecho de Shushui e Izquierdo siendo el mangekyo de Obito).**_

"Atentos" dijo batman listo para lo que sea, sus dos compañeros asiéndole caso se prepararon.

" **Hiraishin no jutsu…"** con ese susurro desapareció en un destello dorado, en ese momento todo el lugar fue iluminado por un gran brillo dorado, los espectadores con sorpresa vieron como el joven rubio apareció arrodillado con su espada envainándola poco a poco.

"Com-o…" dijo con esfuerzo batman, naruto envainándola completamente los tres héroes cayeron de rodillas con decenas de cortes en sus cuerpos, incluso superman los tenia, por la perdida de sangre rápidamente callo batman, pero los dos seres de gran fuerza siendo Superman y Wonder woman se levantaron de nuevo con varios cortes.

"No tire a matar pero solo será por esta vez, nos vemos…" comenzando a caminar se alejo de ellos, pero no llego lejos ya que un sujeto en traje rojo con un rayo dibujado lo golpeo con una fuerza titánica en la cabeza mandándolo a estrellarse contra varios árboles y una colina cercana, quedando enterrado entre las rocas.

" **Idiota te confiaste sabes que este cambio de tu cuerpo no te permite estar en tu máxima capacidad"** gruño Kurama a su inquilino que estaba frente a el.

"Si me confié lo se" suspiro en sus adentros, por ese golpe sorpresa quedo nockeado, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso pero seguro fueron horas.

" **Como sea despierta y mira la forma de volver al apartamento, no confió en nadie de este mundo"** con eso el gran ser se puso a dormir.

Suspirando de nuevo salió de su paisaje mental, despertando vio que estaba en una silla de metal, con gruesas pulseras de metal sosteniéndolo, su torso también era sostenido por gruesas barras de hierro solido, moviéndose un poco vio que era demasiado fuerte como para romperlas.

"Créeme muchos han intentado romperlo pero ninguno lo a logrado…" mirando frente a el vio a una mujer hermosa rubia que vestía estilo gótico, mirando a su alrededor vio las paredes lisas de metal, en cada esquina se encontraba una cámara, solo avía cuatro paredes, ninguna puerta, suspirando miro a la mujer frente a el, sentándose en una silla frente a el tomo asiendo cruzando sus piernas de manera seductora, "Dime quien eres?" pregunto con calma.

"Siempre uno debe presentarse primero antes de preguntar un nombre" dijo con una voz seca y sin emociones, mirando a los ojos a la mujer que solo sonrió.

"Nada mal, me llaman Canario negro es todo lo que debes saber" dijo con tranquilidad.

"Llámame shinobi, un gusto canario-san" dijo calmado.

"Bueno basta de presentaciones…" toda la habitación tomo un aire serio, una de las paredes se dividió por ahí entraron Super man, Wonder Woman que se encontraban vendados, también entraron un tipo verde de capa y por ultimo una joven de tal vez 17 años que iba vestido de forma parecida al hombre de acero solo que en versión femenina.

Todos entraron con calma a la habitación con la tención en el aire, pero Kara fue la primera en romper el hielo saludando de forma amigable.

"Hola" levanto la mano al rubio.

"Hola" contesto con simpleza un tanto extrañado por la situación, "Bueno déjenme ver ahora me aran hablar ya sea a base de golpes o por algo a cambio no?" dijo en un tono aburrido mirando a todos los presentes, "Y donde esta el Murciélago" pregunto con interés.

"Con heridas graves, tu ataque por poco y lo mata" gruño la mujer maravilla con ira escondida, pero solo consiguió una risa sarcástica del prisionero.

"Ese ataque no fue precisamente para dar cariño, que agradezca que esto vivo pocos sobrevivan contra mi" dijo con un aire oscuro en su voz, todos se sintieron incómodos por su tono pero no le demostraron.

"¿Para quién trabajas o haces esto solo?" pregunto con seriedad la chica rubia de vestimenta oscura, pero el rubio solo ladeo la cabeza desinteresado.

"No trabajo para nadie, solo estuve en el lugar y momento equivocado, además díganle a pies ligeros que se cuide la espalda, porque la próxima ves que venga contra mí no habrá piedad" dijo con desinterés, nadie dijo nada.

"Tu has matado alguna ves" pregunto el marciano Verde.

"Si" contesto con rapidez y sin titubear, una vez más el aire pesado cayo sobre el lugar, hasta que la Super-girl dio un paso al frente.

"Como puedes decir eso tan rápido y sin pensarlo, matar esta mal acaso no te arrepientes de las vidas que as quitado" casi grito Kara solo para conseguir una sonrisa seca del rubio.

"Cariño lo último en mi lista es el lamentar de las muertes que ice en mi mundo" dijo dando una risa seca, con curiosidad vio las reacciones de las personas en la habitación.

(Mundo…) pensó canario negro con interés, pero los demás se enfocaron en otra cosa.

"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que asesinaste a alguien?" pregunto superman mirando con seriedad al rubio delante de el.

"6 años" todos se congelaron en su lugar, la forma seria y seca que lo decía era perturbador, "Mi padre nunca quiso un hijo, no el quería algo mas…" mirando a todos en la sala sonrió con locura, "… quería un shinobi, alguien que esté dispuesto a mancharse las manos con sangre de ser necesario para mantener la paz…" de forma rápida el se paro, como si fuera un fantasma atravesó las abrazaderas que lo apresaban, una vez de pie vio a todos los presentes con sus ojos rojos con patrones, "Ustedes tienen los recursos, el poder y las personas para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor pero viven retenidos por sus principios…" dando un paso asía ellos miro a los ojos a super man.

"Jhon" dijo el hombre de acero, el ser de marte entendiendo el mensaje intento entrar en la mente del rubio, entrando vio a que a su alrededor se oscureció, en el medio de la oscuridad se vio confuso, hasta que sintió ser atrapado por dos gigantes manos, gritando de dolor, mirando asía arriba y lo vio.

" **No debiste intentarlo"** frente a el un zorro de tamaño titánico abrió su fauces para liberar un poderoso rugido, para luego mangar un chakra corrosivo que cubrió al ser de marte que no pudo hacer nada mas que sentir el peor dolor que nunca ha experimentado. En el mundo real el marciano grito con fuerza sosteniéndose la cabeza con dolor. Todos atónitos lo miraron en ese momento el rubio comenzó a distorsionarse, poco a poco comenzó a ser absorbido por su ojo izquierdo como si fuera un remolino desapareció.

"Esto puede ser peor de lo que pensé" gruño el hombre de acero sosteniendo a su amigo que aun se recuperaba del dolor de cabeza que tenia.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" pregunto super girl ante la situación.

"Por ahora debemos buscar toda la información disponible del muchacho, cuando Batman se recupere daremos la decisión de que hacer" dijo la mujer maravilla con calma, sin embargo nadie noto a una pensativa Canario negro que miraba en donde estubo su prisionero.

(Es peligroso, capacidad de hacer su cuerpo intangible, no solo pudo bloquear a Jhon de su mente sino que incluso lo rechazo y de alguna forma lo lastimo, fue capaz de dar pelea Batman, Super-man y Wonder woman, además de distorsionar el mismo espacio como para abrir un portal y escapar, sin duda alguien peligroso, pero con un pasado muy oscuro…) perdida en sus pensamientos siguió a sus compañeros para planear su siguiente movimiento.

##########################

En el departamento de naruto este poco a poco en el medio de la sala se abrió un portal por donde callo naruto de rodillas respirando con pesadez, levantándose se puso de pie para caminar y sentarse en una silla junto a su mesa.

"Saldrán o seguirán ocultos, no estoy de humor para juegos" hablo el shinobi a la oscuridad, pero frente a el se escucharon pasos, un hombre alto de piel de color oscura y un parche en su ojo camino asía la mesa para sentarse frente a él con calma, detrás de el salieron tres personas, el primero parecía una persona normal, era casi calvo y vestía un traje negro formal.

Los otros dos eran diferentes, uno era un hombre de cabello castaño, el bestia de forma extraña, pero lo las destacable era el arco y flecha portaba en sus manos, la otra persona a su lado era una mujer hermosa de cabello rojizo, traía un traje de cuero de cuerpo completo, ella estaba con un arma en cada mano, los tres al parecer guarda espaldas mantuvieron la distancia de ambos en la mesa, el hombre de color con calma saco de su abrigo negro una pantalla donde salió un holograma con la foto del shinobi frente a el.

"Uzumaki Naruto, curioso nombre japonés al parecer…" dijo con calma moviendo sus manos por el holograma este cambio mostrando unos documentos, "Nacido en 1996, edad actual 16, padres fallecidos, tutor legal no lo tiene, depende del estado, datos y más datos" cerrando la proyección miro con seriedad al rubio, "Este es una falsificación pésima, solo se que un mocoso apareció hace mas de un mes en este planeta" apareciendo la proyección nuevamente mostro videos de el peleando con los miembros de la liga de la Justicia, naruto permaneció en silencio mirando a los ojos al hombre frente a el sin miedo.

"Nunca fui bueno para falsificar documentos" dijo con calma, sin embargo solo consiguió la mirada penetrante del hombre frente a el.

"Escucha bien, me importa poco que hagas con esos payasos de la Liga, si veo que atentas contra civiles en mi planeta bueno no terminara bien para ti" amenazo cruzándose de brazos, en un instante naruto estaba sobre la mesa con un kunai en el cuello del hombre, pero sus tres guarda espaldar apuntaron sus armas asía el.

"Es una amenaza" fruño naruto con ira sin importarle que estuviera en desventaja y cansado.

"Tómalo como quieras, niño ninja solo ten cuidado donde pisas, estas pendiendo de un hilo, estas a punto de formas parte de un universo que tu no entenderías, pero si quieres hacer algo con tu vida toma…" sacando de su abrigo le dio una tarjeta, "Los Vengadores podrá ser un salida para ti…" diciendo esa se levanto de la silla, el rubio con calma se levanto también con la tarjeta en manos, los tres guarda espaldas guardaron sus armas.

"Buenos reflejos chico" elogio el hombre del arco por lo que acababa de ver, solo para recibir una mirada de ira de naruto.

"Largo de mi casa" dijo con una voz de ultratumba, pero ningunos de los presentes se vieron afectados.

"Buen intento de intimidación pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor" hablo con tranquilidad la mujer de cabello rojo, los cuatro caminaron a la salida de la casa para salir y subirse a un vehículo e irse.

" **Ellos no son cualquiera chico, ellos para ser humanos normales puede ser una amenaza para nuestra vida"** hablo la voz grave dentro de el, naruto solo pudo suspirar con ira, un clon salió de las sombras lanzándole un pergamino.

"Debemos movernos, quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo" tomando sus pertenencias desapareció de su apartamento usando el Kamui.

 **Y bueno que les pareció este a sido mas largo y detallado para aclarar algunas cosas, si naruto ya tuvo su encuentro con los dos mayores pilares de los Héroes de ese mundo, y si piensas que naruto es demasiado fuerte tengan en cuenta que el shinobi sabia mucho ya de los heroes con quienes pelea en cambio ellos no sabían nada de el, por eso fue capaz de dar pelea a la Liga de la Justicia, pero con los agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. deberá de ser más precavido, en donde esta ubicado el area de tiempo cronológico pues después de Avengers 1 y luego de la fundación de la liga de la Justicia. En cuanto al equipo que puede formar el rubio me gustaría escuchar los personajes que pueden ser los integrantes de este.**

 **Sin mas déjenme su comentario de que les pareció, recuerden más comentarios mas rápido actualizare, sin más Chauuuuu**.


End file.
